That Night Twelve Years Ago
by Tombbabe
Summary: We know what happened after the Kyuubi attack 12 years ago, but what happened that night?


The day it happened, twelve years ago.

Ok. Well it is not part of the Silk story line, but the recent events in the Manga of Naruto sparked this full fledged plot bunny. It has only been through the rewrite engine twice, so please forgive any errors in grammer or spelling. I reserve the right to polish it up later. :) As usual I get no money, only perverse pleasure in writing these fanfictions.

TB

Now on to our story.

* * *

"Uzimake Kushina, how nice to see you again."

"As if, Uchiha Madara. Minato knew you were behind all of this. We have already told you once that none of us are interested in your rule. You would have us all fighting again as it was before Senju-sama." Kushina made sure to keep her distance from the man in the trees. All the redhead could think about was her newborn son and husband. When she received the vague message in the hospital, she knew a response was needed. She gritted her teeth and gripped her kunai all the tighter.

"But I am the very person that made your possession of the Kyuubi possible, my dear Kushina. So, since Hashirama is not here, I believe that you are mine to control" Madara was suddenly before her, his eyes started to whirl and change into the hated Mangekyou sharingan.

Kushina's kunai fell from nerveless fingers.

* * *

Umino Iruka knew he was disobeying his sensei, but he knew that whatever she had to do she would need backup. Minato-san was not back yet, as he was dealing with some other issues on the boarder to River Country. The rest of Iruka's genin squad had begged him not to interfere, but the dark haired Iruka just couldn't. He had to help Kushina sensei. Running headlong through the forest, the 12 year old no longer cared what happened to himself. He had to get there, fast.

* * *

Namikaze Minato used every bit of the ability that gave him the name of the Yellow Flash. Kushina and Naruto were in danger. The threat at the boarder was a ruse. It got him out of the village with many of the stronger nin.

_How stupid cold he be! _

Madara had been disappointed that Kushina was not as amiable to his agendas. Tempting her to be part of his group, Akatsuki. When she refused the envoy, they both knew that the hand behind the group would not take it well. Upon discreet investigation Minato discovered that Uchiha Madara was the puppeteer. Few knew that the ancient Uchiha was even still alive. Minato knew it was only because Kushina was a Jinchuuriki that Madara revealed himself.

Otherwise he was legend and rumor. The friend and betrayer of the village, best friend and betrayer to Senju Hashirama.

Madara had been there at the first containment of the 9-tailed daemon. He knew firsthand how it was done. That was a knowledge that had been passed only from Hokage to Hokage. If the present Kyuubi container would not acquiesce to his requests then he would try to make another.

Minato did not even want to think on who it would be. It was too soon, and it would break his heart twice over.

He pushed for more speed.

* * *

Kushina fell to her hands and knees. For all of the power she possessed, for all of the good she had done, the one thing she could not fight against was this sharingan. That baleful, hateful set of second hand eyes that Madara possessed. It was what had helped Senju Hashirama in the first containment of the 9-tailed beast. The only thing in existence that could cow that unstoppable force of nature that was a tailed beast. It now dominated her_. Damn!_ What made her even think that she could stand up to that.

_Because we are pig headed. dear._ Grumbled the Kyuubi within Kushina's mind.

_Silence you! You should be worried as well. If I die then so do you._

_Sorry if I don't second that, dear Kushina. I think he is going to let me out to play. When he does I am going to dance on your dead body and decimate the little village of leaves for containing me for so long._ The beast sounded positively blood thirsty.

_DAMN DAMN DAMN! Where is Minato?_

* * *

Fourteen year old Hatake Kakashi was scared.

The white haired teen had found the note left on the floor by Kushina as she ran head long from the hospital. She had only given birth earlier in the day. Thanks to her beast she made a very rapid recovery, much to the envy of the other new mothers on the maternity ward.

When Kakashi read the note with his uncovered grey eye, he paled. Uchiha Madara! He remembered his history and there was no way that man could still be alive…right? It could not be the same man?

After making sure that little Naruto was safe in the nursery, Kakashi ran for the forest where that fateful meeting was taking place. Kakashi only prayed that his sensei Minato would get here in time to save everyone. Because right now…the end of the world was starting and the Hokage was the only one who could stop it.

* * *

Kushina tried once more to use the Kyuubi's fox cloak. It started to shimmer around her form. The long red hair began to take on the characteristics of 9 tails. She reveled in the strength that came with the use of its unique chakra. Since she dominated the fox so many years ago, there was no way that he could refuse the use. The 9-tails sat within his containment and glowered, snapping at the bars.

Kushina's fingers dug into the ground. There was no way that she was going to give up! Too much depended on her, her village, her friends, her mate, her very new son. She would defeat Madara and finish what he started. No one else would fall from his horrid plans.

Pain was the first thing she noticed. Pain in her chest as a blade was pushed through her lung, nicking her heart. Not an instantaneous death, but a sure one if she could not get to the hospital, and soon.

The fox cloak dissipated only half formed, and Kushina fell to the ground. Breathing was difficult and she could feel her life force starting to fade with each beat of her heart. It would be minutes yet, hopefully longer than that.

Then she felt the pull. It was the reverse of what she did when she dominated the Kyuubi. Then the containment around the beast splintered and shattered.

"Come, Kyuubi, show me your power once more! I release you from your prison. Do as I bid and I will never cage you again."

_AS IT SHOULD BE. I ACCEPT._ The Kyuubi's voice erupted from Kushina's own lips.

"NOOO!" She cried as the Kyuubi took back his power. Red chakra swirled around Kushina then moved away from her coalescing into a form not seen for generations.

The Kyuubi roared in his triumph.

_"FREE AT LAST"_

From where he retreated for the safety of the cliffs overlooking the waterfalls, Madara smiled.

"So it begins."

* * *

Iruka heard the deafening roar, felt the ground tremble. It was a sound that made the animal part of his brain want to hide. His child's mind wanted to follow suit. The boogey man sounded like that, like monsters that only revealed themselves in nightmares.

His ninja self, his will of fire, his love for his sensei drove him towards that sound. In his heart of hearts he knew what that sound meant.

"Kushina!"

* * *

Kakashi rallied as many ninja as he could without veering from his course. The word would spread quickly and more reinforcements would come. He knew that he alone stood very little chance at defeating what he feared was coming. If this were the true Madara… _Where was Minato-sensei?_ He thought frantically.

* * *

Minato was close to the village when he heard the Kyuubi roar. He stopped momentarily, watching his anbu guard streak ahead, then closed his eyes. _The beginning of the end_, was the thought that echoed in his mind.

"Kushina." He whispered.

He needed backup, _big back up_. Nicking his thumb and making the hand signs, Minato planted his hand on the ground. In a giant puff of summoning smoke the great GamaBunta appeared.

"Boss, the Kyuubi is free." Minato was direct to the point. The colossal toad was taken aback by his blonde summoner's words.

"Kushina?" Boomed the toad warrior. Minato shook his head. Bunta then knew that things were bad.

"I don't know, but fear the worst. Right now we need to confront and contain the 9-tails before it destroys the village. You up to it?"

Bunta pulled a sword from its sheath off of his back.

"Always, Minato."

* * *

Iruka burst in to the clearing. The first thing he saw was his sensei collapsed on the ground.

The second was the towering Kyuubi as it gnashed its teeth and snarled another earth rending roar.

Without another thought the youngster ran for his teacher's body. Iruka's white clothed form skid to a stop just beside Kushina.

The Kyuubi barely registered Iruka. The youngling was not a threat and he had better things to do. The 9-tailed beast then began to move towards Konoha. This force of nature, as with most, destroyed everything in his path.

With wide eyes Iruka watched the creature leave the clearing. That was when a tendril of the Kyuubi struck him in the face, knocking him to the ground beside Kushina. Not a killing blow, but the boy would forever bear the scar that spanned from cheek to cheek over the bridge of his nose.

"Iruka, you fool. I told you not to follow me." Admonished a weak feminine voice. Iruka looked down at Kushina. In his shock, he barely felt the trickle of his own blood down his cheeks to drip off his chin. His blood fell to Kushina's cheek and ran to mingle with the dark red that trickled from the corner of her mouth. Her eyes were still bright and clear. Then he saw the kunai in her chest. The blood had stained her shirt darkly. Instinctively, Iruka reached for the blade.

"No, leave it in, child. It gives me more time. Pulling it out will hasten my death. I need to tell Minato…" she coughed and more blood came from her lips. Kushina could feel her lung filling with blood. It was becoming harder and harder to breath.

"Sensei, I don't know what to do? Tell me what to do." Iruka was starting to panic. His brown eyes were wide with fear. These events were so far out of his experience. Kushina patted his hand and tried to calm him.

"We wait, Iruka-chan. We wait."

* * *

The Konoha Ninja all attacked the Kyuubi. Orders flew over the sounds made by the ancient beast. Most of the nin had never been up against such an impossible force. None the less, the ninja threw themselves at the 9-tailed beast in hopes of at least slowing it down. With luck their Hokage would appear and save them all. Hope was a good thing. It was also something that could be smashed.

Kakashi was able to clear the Kyuubi by taking the long way around it. He hoped the entire time that the beast would not change its mind and head in his direction.

There was no fear in that as the Kyuubi made good on his words to Kushina. Konoha was in his sight. The village in the leaves would be cinders by morning.

Kakashi had one goal. Get to Kushina. Minato sensei would want him to find her no matter what. He had to swallow hard behind his half mask, no matter her condition. The tactical genius pushed onward.

When he made it to the clearing he found Kushina and a genin from her squad kneeling beside her. The boy had a pony tail that held most of his dark brown hair. Still there were a few straggling pieces of hair in his face. Then Kakashi noticed the boy's bloody and obviously new wound.

Iruka looked up as Kakashi approached. The genin's face held grief and terror, then melted into relief at the sight of another person that could help him and Kushina.

"She's hurt, Kakashi –san. I….I don't know what to do." Iruka's voice caught as he spoke. Kakashi reached the pair and put a hand on the boy's shoulder. When he looked at Kushina his own heart almost stopped.

"Sensei." Kakashi kept his voice even and calm, both for himself and for Iruka.

"Kakashi, good!" a harsh cough interrupted her. "Is Naruto safe?" The white haired teen nodded.

"Yes, Sensei. He is at the hospital. I checked on him just before coming here."

Kushina was relieved. The hospital would be the most defended spot in Konoha. Her son would be safe. She blinked her eyes a few times and looked at the two beside her, and made a decision.

"Kakashi, I order you to take Iruka back to the village."

"But, Kushina-sensei, The Fourth would not want us to…." Protested Kakashi a breath before Iruka.

"No, Sensei, I won't leave you!" Iruka gripped Kushina's hand.

Kushina became irritated, giving both youngsters a glimpse of the Bloody Habanero.

"Damn it! Kakashi, I need you to get Iruka and yourself away from here. I don't want either of you to get injured or killed by that thing. Iruka already has a scar for life."

"But, sensei," protested Iruka as he tried to wipe the blood from his face.

"Kakashi." Kakashi saw that Kushina was starting to fail, but her voice still held command that he was trained to obey. Standing he took Iruka by the arm, glad for the mask that hid his face and his feelings.

"We are going, sensei." She nodded gratefully to him.

"Watch over Naruto, Kakashi." She whispered. Kakashi heard, and nodded, then pulling hard on Iruka forced him to follow back the way he had come.

"Sensei…"

"Goodbye, Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi." She whispered again. Kakashi's vision blurred for a moment as tears started down his face.

* * *

As the two young ninja fled along the battle field of the Kyuubi, they saw many of Konoha's finest strewn all over the ground. Some were alive, others sadly, not. Kakashi was only concerned with following the orders of Kushina and getting the both of them away from the fighting and back to Konoha. He barely noticed the ninja that flowed from the forest, from the village, responding to the call. Behind him Iruka started yelling and struggling against Kakashi's steel grip.

"Let me go, Kakashi. Let me go! Those are my parents! I have to help them!"

Kakashi remained silent and hardened his grip on Iruka. He would fulfill Kushina's last wishes if it killed him in doing it.

Iruka continued to scream as Kakashi dragged him from the scene of chaos and death.

Then the ground shook again almost knocking the boys off of their feet.

* * *

Minato and Bunta landed between Konoha and the 9-tailed beast. In one hand the famous Hokage held the temporary container for the Kyuubi. The other had the special scroll of sealing.

"Your romp is done, Kyuubi. Time to go back."

_"You know as well as I, Hokage, that once freed from the host…"_

"Yes, 9-tails, the host dies. I am aware of this. We will get you a new one."

_"Where will you find one as special as our Kushina?"_ Minato's jaw tightened.

"Do not worry, Kyuubi. There is one ready for you."

The Kyuubi roared its defiance. From his perch on Bunta, Minato slashed his hand and smeared it to the scroll. With a flash the jutsu initiated. It began to draw in the most powerful chakra that it registered. That chakra happened to belong to the Kyuubi.

_"Damn you, Minato…."_ It's curse was the last thing heard from the Kyuubi before being sealed within the ceramic jar.

"No need to do that, old friend. I am going to hell anyway for what I intend to do."

He sealed the jar, knowing that it was only very temporary. His terrible deed was only partially completed.

"Bunta, can you see Kushina?"

"Over there, Minato." He pointed to the starting point of the Kyuubi damage. Minato was moving in that direction before the toad completed his words.

Kushina had heard the final words of the Kyuubi. Minato had stopped it.

_Thank the gods._

Then he was at her side. Minato dropped to his knees and gathered her to him, being careful of the kunai still in her chest. Tears were sliding down his face.

"Oh, my beautiful Kushina, why didn't you wait for me?" He buried his face in her red hair. She gave a little laugh and then coughed. More blood came from her lips and stained his white coat.

"Heh, as if. You know me, my love, 'headstrong and headlong, always rushing in before thinking.' You were always the brains in our relationship." She turned serious. "Minato, it was Madara. He was planning this from the start."

"I know. He has never forgiven his clan or the village for what he saw as a betrayal."

A coughing fit took hold of Kushina and more blood trickled down her chin. Minato gently wiped it away with his dark sleeve. Her green eyes still sparkled for him. She touched his cheek.

"The container will only hold it so long. So, where do we go from here?"

Minato gave a sad smile and she knew.

"Oh, Minato." Her heart was breaking as much as his, and tears began to fall from her eyes. This was the worst case situation, and it wasn't fair.

Minato gathered her up in his arms. Then they, with the container of Kyuubi, disappeared. Leaves fluttered in the night time breeze. The forest was once again silent.

* * *

The medic nin in the nursery was frantic. The Hokage's and Jinchuuriki's new born babe was gone!

* * *

The retired third Hokage was organizing the incoming injured when the summons came via a toad. Minato needed him.

He arrived to the apartments belonging to the current Hokage. Sarutobi was greeted with the sight of Kushina and baby Naruto on the floor. She and the child were in the middle of a terribly familiar sealing scroll. Kushina had a limp hand on the child, and he could tell her time was quickly ending. Minato was working quickly as he prepared for the ceremony.

"Son?" Minato looked up at the voice of the small, but powerful, elderly ninja. The young man's face was drawn and determined.

"Sarutobi, we don't have much time. The temporary container is already starting to fail, and so is Kushina. I need you to do one thing for me." He paused and looked at his elder and predecessor, taking the man by the shoulders.

"Make sure everyone knows Naruto is a hero. Make sure he grows up happy." Minato's lip quivered for a moment and his voice broke. Sarutobi nodded his promise.

"Of course, Minato, but is this the…"

"It is the only way. There isn't time to find another."

Sarutobi nodded again and bowed his head. Minato released him and continued his preparations.

Minato cleared his throat and nodded. "Good, now go and keep everyone away from here. If this goes wrong…"

"It won't, son. You are the best of us." Minato smiled over his shoulder.

"Thanks." Then he turned back to his terrible task. The third Hokage nodded and left the building as quickly as he could.

Finished, Minato sat down next to his wife. He stilled marveled at how he had managed to capture such a woman.

"Kushina, are you still with me?" Minato touched her cheek. Kushina looked up at him.

"Always, my love." She looked at her sleeping son again and touched his small foot. "I wonder what he will be like when he is older."

Minato's brain was in overdrive. He looked at her and smiled.

"Kushina, what if some part of us could? How much chakra do you have left?"

"Enough for whatever you have in mind, Minato."

"Good. Because I have been concerned as to how Naruto will be able to deal with the 9-tail and its power. I have already planned a seal, but I am worried that the Kyuubi may try to mislead him. I want a fail-safe's. I want us there, Kushina. We know the beast best, and if we can give Naruto a little of our knowledge, a little of ourselves…?"

"You don't need to ask, Minato. Take all of it. I want our baby to be protected if he is to deal with this."

"This will only be shadows of us."

"The ultimate shadow clones, how utterly appropriate." Kushina smiled at the thought.

Minato worked quickly to modify the jutsu. Time was not on their side, but he had to do this right or their work would be for naught. At the end of the table the container started to wobble and crack.

The Hokage pulled the container within the seal that they were all within. Taking Kushina's hand Minato cut her palm deeply then repeated the same to his. Clasping their hands together the couple let their blood mingle then as one placed their hands on baby Naruto's belly. The container cracked some more and began to wobble more kinetically. The Kyuubi was becoming frantic.

Minato and Kushina looked into each other's eyes for the last time, brilliant blue to green. It was time.

"I love you, my Bloody Habanero." He said with a sad smile.

"I love you, Yellow Flash" Kushina's smile mirrored his. Bending to her Minato kissed Kushina one last time. Tears came from both and mingled in their bittersweet kiss. As they kissed he used his other hand to initiate the jutsu. Planting a bloody palm onto the ancient scroll.

It was almost anti climactic. There was a brilliant flash and both adults were as puppets with their strings cut. Minato collapsed beside his love and Kushina's sparkling eyes were forever closed. The jar stopped rocking, but spontaneously and violently shattered. Inside was nothing. Where their hands lay lifeless on their son, Minato and Kushina's blood mingled and rotated until a swirling stain materialized on the infant's abdomen that no amount of washing would ever remove.

In the subsequent quiet of the apartment, you could almost hear the cursing of the Kyuubi within his new prison. It was that sound that woke sleeping Naruto. He began to cry, the cry of the pitiful and the lost.

* * *

It would be a little longer yet before anyone was brave enough to check on the Fourth Hokage. It was the Third Hokage, Sarutobi who opened the door onto the sad tableau. With tears in his own eyes, the elderly man stepped around the dead couple and picked up their soiled and hungry child. Immediately, the yellow haired child quieted with a hiccup looking up at his savior with big blue eyes.

Behind him, Sarutobi heard the sniffling and sobbing of the others that had been brave enough to follow him. On his knees just inside the room was Kakashi. His face was covered by his customary mask, but his one visible eye held all the grief in the world.

The young man had just lost another father.

Sarutobi prayed that he would be strong enough to take back the mantle of leadership and piece together his traumatized and heartbroken village, the people he considered his children and grand children.

It would start right here, with the child he held in his arms. This child would be reared in a place free from the stigma of the Kyuubi and his relationship to it and this horrible night. He would not know until he was ready. Naruto would be allowed to become as great as his mother and father were. Until then…

"Hokage-sama, are you…?"

"Apparently, I am still needed. So as of right now I am taking back the duties of Hokage. Please spread the word. Fourth Hokage Namikaze Minato and Jinchuuriki Uzimake Kushina have passed in protection of Konoha. By executive order of the Hokage, No one is to speak of the 9-tailed Kyuubi or anything related to it or its Jinchuuriki past present or future. EVER. Any persons caught speaking thus shall be dealt with severely." With a gesture of dismissal familiar to all the ninja, those present disappeared to spread the word.

* * *

In another part of the village another boy sat, with tears streaming down his newly bandaged face as he held the hands of his dead parents. They too gave their lives in protection of the village from the Kyuubi attack.

Another leaf sent into the storm. Never knowing until later how his life would become wrapped tightly into the new Jinchuuriki's life.

In one night the world didn't end, but it did change forever. After that night, one little baby would become the new center.


End file.
